Flock Maddness
by Fat-Boy93
Summary: So Fang's on pot... but whys there a Potato monster in it? Please review. First fanfic. I might have been delusional or drunk when I wrote this... Rated T coz i sed so


Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride just the plot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Nemo or the Yellow Brick Road just this plot.**

Pure randomness, blame my friends, they are my influence, I'm the innocent one.

Nudge: Max?

Max: Yeah?

Nudge: How do guy vampires get it up?

Max: What are you talking about?

Nudge: You know how when boys get exci-

Max: Nudge!

Nudge: Yeah?

Max: What the?! Vampires? What the heck?

Nudge: Me and my friends at school were talking about books you know Twilight? We were talking about vampires and stuff; you know how they suck people's blood? Well they suck peoples blood so they become vampires to so they can be _companions_ and have families coz they can't have babies. I asked why and then Erika said that vampires have no bodily fluids so they can't get it up so they cant have babies and so-

_Angel walks in._

Angel: Where do babies come from?

Max: Umm… Well…

Nudge: My teacher says that when a man and a woman lo-

_Gazzy walks in._

Gazzy: Max?

Max: -sighs- Yes Gazzy?

Gazzy: What's Marijuana?

Max: Ummm… Why?

Gazzy: Well I was in Fang's room and I found this –holds up bag labelled Marijuana-

Max: FANGGGGGGGG!!

_Fang runs in._

Fang: Yeah?

Max: HOW BLOODY LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ON CRACK?!

Fang: What makes you think I'm on crack? –Gazzy holds up bag labelled Marijuana- How do you know that's mine? –Gazzy flips bag to where it says PROPERTY OF FANG, IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO FANG-

Max: So, what do you have to say for yourself?

Fang: THAT COULD BELONG TO ANY FANG!

_Total walks in._

Total: Fang, why do you smell like marijuana?

Fang: ummm…

Nudge & Angel: HOLY CRAP!!

Max & Fang: What?!

Gazzy: IGGY'S RUNNING NAKED THROUGH THE SPRINKLERS!!

_Everyone runs outside._

Iggy: I AM KING OF THE WORLD!!

Fang: He's drunk isn't he.

Max: Yep.

Angel: Max! Look! An army of penguins!!

Nudge: Awwww, they're SOOOOOOOO cute!!

_Max somehow acquires a machine gun while Fang steals a tank from the munchkins._

Max: DIE PENGUINS DIE!!

Fang: MOOWHAHAHAHA

Angel & Nudge: NOOOOOOOOO!! THE LITTLE ENGUINS!!

Gazzy: GASP! A POTATO MONSTER!

Iggy: OH MY GOD! POTATOES ARE LIKE MY FAVOURITE FOOD EVER!!

_Angel hits Iggy over the head with Nemo and Iggy falls unconscious._

Angel: Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you?

Nemo: No I'm fine, I'm gonna go home now.

Angel: Sure you don't wanna stay?

Nemo: Nah, that Potato Monster's really scary.

Angel: O.K then.

_Nemo leaves. Everyone is killed by the potato monster. Iggy wakes up._

Iggy: Hey where'd everyone go?

_Iggy notices potato monster._

Iggy: So… Do you have a boyfriend?

Potato Monster: No,

Iggy: You wanna go out some time? You and me.

Potato Monster: I'm a guy.

Iggy: I can make it work.

Potato Monster: O.K lets go.

So Iggy and the Potato Monster skipped down the yellow brick road hand in hand, got married, had lovely potato children - don't ask how- and lived happiliy ever after.

Sorry if you don't like it, it's really OOC right? i thought so...

Review please?

Random joke my friend told me

There was a guy named Bob and another guy named Bill.

One day they decided they wanted to be dickheads and get drunk, but only had 3.

Then Bob had an idea, took the 3 and ran into a butchery and bought a sausage.

Bill: Why did you go and do that? Now we have no money to get drunk!

Bob: I've got an idea, just do what I tell you.

They walked into a bar and had a few drinks.

Bill: Bob we have no money! How are we gonna pay for this?

Bob takes out the sausage he bought earlier.

Bob: I'm gonna put one end of the sausage between my legs you put the other end in your mouth.

They did this and when the bartender saw this he kicked them out.

Bill: Bob you're a genius!

Bob: I know. Let's go to another one.

They went to about 13 bars doing the same thing when Bill spoke up.

Bill: Bob? I'm too drunk. I can't take it any more.

Bob: I know what you mean. I lost the sausage after the third bar. O.o


End file.
